


My favorite thing is HIM

by Camryn840



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Flash Fic, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Paparazzi, Questions, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camryn840/pseuds/Camryn840
Summary: Some paparazzi ask Steve one very important question.I don’t know how to write summaries I’m sorry.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	My favorite thing is HIM

Bucky and I were getting more and more comfortable being outside together. To the point where we don’t wear hats and sunglasses and he doesn’t wear gloves. We don’t need them anymore, we just simply exist outside, together, as a couple. 

It was hard at first this world was already so new and different. By the time I was finally getting readjusted Bucky showed up and there were fights and so many goddamn feelings. And when we where both ready to be together we had no idea how to have a relationship that didn’t need to be hidden. After a lot of long talks and patience, I think we’re doing alright. 

Today wasn't a special day it wasn’t our anniversary or anything like that. I just wanted to take Bucky out. We were currently shopping around the mall. Well, Bucky was shopping around I was watching him in utter adoration. 

We walked around for awhile Bucky picking up random stuff, weaving through groups of people, and handing me bags. After about two or three hours of shopping Bucky suddenly decided that he wanted Italian. And who was I to deny him of that, so we started towards the door. With Bucky’s favorite Italian place in mind. 

As soon as we walked out of the doors we were swarmed by a large group of paparazzi. They were all shouting questions at me, and at Bucky. But only one stood out to me. 

“Captain, what’s your favorite thing about living in the 21st century?” It came from a petite woman with dark red hair tied up in a high ponytail. The noise died down I’m amusing they were all awaiting my answer, even Bucky. 

A couple of months ago if someone had asked me that question I would have lied. Said something else that I love, it wouldn’t be hard to do that now. But I want to be honest, and tell the truth. And the truth is I love him more than anything. 

“Getting…getting to be with him.” As I said it I leaned closer to Bucky and kissed his cheek. Several cameras flashed. I knew that picture was going to be all over the Internet in an hour and to be honest, I didn’t care. In fact, I was glad. The world should know what really means the most to me and that’s James Buchanan Barnes.


End file.
